The Cooper Institute established an annual conference series in 1997 with the goal of stimulating scientific research related to all aspects of physical and public health. The leading experts in the field present lectures to summarize what we know about the topic, to discuss gaps that exist in our knowledge base, and to formulate recommendations for research and practice. The 2005 Cooper Institute conference, "Childhood Obesity: Updates and Innovations," will be held October 27 - 29, 2005 in Dallas, Texas on the Cooper Aerobics Center campus. This is a very timely topic because overweight and obesity have reached epidemic proportions in the U.S. Currently, >15% of 6- to 19-year-olds and >10% of 2- to 5-year-olds are overweight. Over the last 30 years the rate of childhood obesity has tripled among children age 6-11 years, and has doubled for those age 2-5 and 12-19 years. While all American children are affected by this epidemic of weight gain and obesity, those most at risk are minority and low-income populations. Millions of children are facing the negative consequences of this disorder, which include a significantly diminished quality of life, poor health, a shortened lifespan, and social stigma. The main objective of the meeting is to provide the scientific and health care communities an overview of the most current and emerging scientific issues concerning the onset, development, treatment, and prevention of childhood obesity. The meeting will feature a range of experts presenting on topics related to mechanisms of energy balance, diet, physical activity and inactivity, and prevention /treatment initiatives. The meeting will include formal presentations, informal networking and discussion time, and an open community forum, all designed to achieve the meeting's objective. The conference is open to investigators, clinician researchers, and health care professionals with an interest in childhood obesity.